Talk:Languages
Questions & Answers How are the translations used? Are these language files just saved to SD card under a filename for CHDK to read? Or does GrAnd or someone have to compile a new version with these languages included? One for each language. I looked around but couldn't find any mention about all this. I suspect people will be able to load in the language of their choice, but how? Keoeeit 10:42, 28 May 2007 (UTC) : I think that people will be able to load their language file of choice. As of build #87, there are two files included: english.lng and russian.lng. But maybe I'm wrong... we don't know yet for sure. There are no working builds yet because there are still some problems to solve, like national characters (éîöüßèżśęł) on the OSD. --Harvester 08:21, 29 May 2007 (UTC) ---- Build Bugs ;Build 109: :Having a small problem getting the english language file to display properly in some locations. I suspect I should be using a codepage 1252 for the english language (western), but if I go to Misc stuff and check on Memory Info and Build Info, I can get neither one to display properly no matter what codepage I select. Some spurious characters get displayed in spots, or no info gets displayed at all. (Keoeeit 11:21, 4 June 2007 (UTC)) ::Shortening string 107 helps a little, try something like this: :: 107 "CHDK: %s, #%s\nDate: %s\nTime: %s\nCam: %s\nFW: %s" ::But with memory info this trick won't work :( -----TPT 18:58, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks, that fixed part of it. Oddly, I get the memory info to show up just one time after booting up, and if I choose codepage 1250, then it goes away again. Brazil Portuguese Translations Hi People, Congratulation for all about this great add-on for Canon digicameras. I have an A640 model and I tested this amazing patch and it works fine !!! I am experienced in basic programing language and I want to be a volunteer to translate .LNG english file and all microBasic scripts to portuguese-BR (Brazil) if no one is doing it. Soon, I will run some scripts at my camera and I hope to contribute later. Tks, Itamar Deutsche Sprach-Datei (German language file) Ich habe die deutsche Sprachdatei aktualisiert (Build #136) und dabei einige Anpassungen und Vereinheitlichungen im Sprachgebrauch vorgenommen. Zusätzlich habe ich alle deutschen Sonderzeichen (ÄÖÜäöüß), die in den Zeichensätzen der derzeit verfügbaren ladbaren Schriften (noch) nicht enthalten sind, durch Standard-ASCII-Zeichen ersetzt (Ae Oe Ue ae oe ue ss). Die Fassung mit Umlauten funktioniert nur mit der (viel zu kleinen) Standard-Schrift einwandfrei. Damit der Verzicht auf Umlaute nicht allzusehr ins Auge fällt, habe ich oft benutzte Menüpunkte wie "Zurück" durch umlautlose Formulierungen wie "ENDE" ersetzt. --zonebattler 07:18, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Chinese menu For the most users of canon cam in chinese, They don't knowe much english.but we cann't translate simply the english.lng file to the chinese.lng file.So we hope very much that there is a useful chinese language menu. Davidsun 2007.08.01 I want to know how to translate english.lng to chinese.lng? I tried to translate it and saved to chinese.lng, but the Chinese characters doesn't show properly. I tested it on my old Powershot A530 --Tiansworld 15/03/2011 Allbest #50 The Dutch translation was last updated for Allbest #16, the lastest Allbest build is #50. The only #50 translations available are French, Slovak and Italian. I speak none of these languages :( Is there an English file available for translating the missing texts? Thanks in advance, an unregistered CHDK-user. -- 82.215.30.65 21:06, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :It's been a month, still no reply... thought I'd try again, maybe someone knows now. -- 09:31, 24 May 2008 (UTC) DBCS code page support Asian languages used to have thousands of glyphs. That's why we need double-byte code system (DBCS) or multi-byte one like Unicode. Is there any plan to support either of them or how can we help on this? Looking forwards to your reply. Thanks. YChao 09:15, September 20, 2009 (UTC) How to auto Translate a file name i have some files and its named in chines language i just want to auto translate and rename the all file names into English Language , is there any solution for this problem .